puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Drakey Code
Da Drakey Code is a flag event ran by both Drake and Chimira that is being rolled out to the whole of Hunter Ocean. 7th October 2006 @ 11am Game Time Event Brief Da Drakey code is a race on the high sea, but to get your next destination you will need to decipher a riddle and sail there as fast as you can. There are five riddles to solve the first to reach the last island wins. Registration * Register on the Hunters Events Forum with the name of the sloop, and the 2 mateys with you. * You need to have your sloop at Quetzal within 30 mins of Event Launch * There is NO entry fee * Your captain Must be jobbed into the crew for ease of crew chat * Jobbing closes 5 minutes before event start * You must also have at least one representative at Quetzal Palace (TBC), to receive the first clue What you do * The riddle will be broken down to tell you the island, location, and name of the alt you are hunting * Find the answer with your team, and sail to seas to get there as fast as you can * Port your ship at the dock and then hit the island and search for the alt * Send a trade request to activate the alt * Then the alt will send you a tell saying "Avast! You found me" * You reply "Yarrr, on me ship * Verification of the ship at port takes place * You will then be given, via tell, the next riddle * The riddle will be mentioned Once and only to the person in your team who activated the alt * The alt disappears after the last team has found it * You then crack the next clue and sail to the next alt * Crack all 5 clues and get to the finish line to find the treasure * Once 1 hour is over - the event is over and the code and treasures are lost to Davy Jones Security & Failsafe devices * Spotters will be monitoring your vessels progress * We have tested the route, and estimated how long it takes to get there * Whisk from anyone in your team will result in instant disqualification * A change in sloops will result in instant disqualification * It is in your best interest not to share your answers, we do not consider this cheating us, just yourself * Brigands, Barbarians and PVP is ripe and allowed - you get attacked - Avast! its part of the game * We will not deliberately send out pvp hunting ships * We consider any participant who encourage their crew/flag to attack another contestant on purpose as cheating and you will be disqualified * Trade request initialises that the pirate has actually located the alt, and not just sent a tell * Alts names are encoded to the riddles, and are brand new, NOONE will know who they are * Spotters will only monitor ships, they have no answers * Only Drake and Chimira hold the answers and the alts names * The next alt only appears once the previous one has been activated Prizes * 1st Place - Each person receives : Limited Edition Purple Tournament Trinket * 2nd Place - Each person receives : Limited Edition Blue Tournament Trinket * 3rd Place - Each person receives : Select one of 3 other trinkets. Disclaimer * Rules are subject to change upon final communication with the OMs * Event organisers have the right to disqualify any persons and team if they break the rules above * By registering your sloop you agree to the failsafe devices and game play Category:In-game events